


Second Chances

by Adsdragonlover



Series: Urban Fantasy AU (Cat!Gavin) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cat!Gavin, Established Relationship, M/M, Urban Fantasy, demigod - Freeform, not in the way you think, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: Gavin goes to get his job back.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Urban Fantasy AU (Cat!Gavin) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697377
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series and you’ll need to have read the first one to understand this one.

When Gavin wakes up he is not alone. Nines is there. And so are his cats. He feels happy. Then he remembers all the shit that went down and feels less happy. It’s all fine really. He’s just related to the goddess of cats. Nothing to freak out about. He sits up and groans. 

“What’s wrong?” Nines asks. 

“I’m just… so not fucking ready for today.” Gavin admits. “But I know we can’t put this off. Tina already knows. Now it’s just the matter of everyone else.” He sighs. 

Nines chuckles and presses a kiss to his temple. “You can do it, I believe in you. And your brother’s helping too.”

“Yeah by  _ bribing _ the Captain. Like that’s not sketchy at all.” He groans and presses the heels of his palms into his eyes. 

Frumpkin, noticing his distress, walks over to him and nuzzles against him, purring. It makes Gavin smile. 

“I- I can do this. There’s nothing to be worried about.”

"I'm glad you're trying for a positive outlook, but don't let yourself be disappointed in some people's reactions today. You've done the best you could."

Gavin sighs. “I- thanks. I think. That was helpful but also kind of not? I mean, it’s accurate?” He groans. “I’m a mess.”

“Maybe, but you’re  _ my  _ mess. And you’re  _ alive _ . Which is amazing.”

Gavin laughs. “Yeah. I guess it is.” He stretches wide, almost going into a backbend he arches his back so much. “Yeah I probably should’ve realized there was something weird about me.” He comments. “No human should be able to do that so easily right when they wake up.”

Nines laughs. “You have a good point.”

* * *

  
They get ready for work fairly easily, Gavin doesn’t have his badge or his gun but that’s obvious. Once Ninee is ready they head out and are soon pulling into the parking lot of the DPD. 

Before he can get out, Nines puts a hand in Gavin’s thigh. “Hey.” He says quietly. “It’ll be okay. And if it’s not, I’ll be here for you.” He says. 

Gavin nods. “Thanks, Nines.” He says, leaning over and giving him a kiss. Then they get out of the car and head inside hand in hand. 

* * *

  
  


The receptionist looks up when they enter and her jaw drops. Nines shoots her a look and she quickly opens the gate. 

As soon as Gavin walks in the general chatter around the bullpen goes silent. 

It’s, unsurprisingly, Hank who speaks first. “What the fuck is that?” He asks, angry.

Connor speaks next before Gavin can open his mouth to respond. “Nines, back away. I know you’re upset and grieving but it’s clearly a doppelgänger, Gavin can’t just come back from the dead.”

“Actually-“ Gavin begins. 

“Yes he can!” Tina says. “Guys calm down, there’s an explanation.”

The bullpen erupts into chaos. People are shouting, guns are drawn and it’s too much. 

Fowler comes out of his office. “What that fuck is going on?” He shouts.

Connor points at Gavin. “There’s a Doppler. He’s impersonating Reed.” 

“I am  _ not  _ a doppelgänger!” Gavin shouts.

“Then prove it.” Connor demands. 

Gavin sighs. “Does anyone have any silver?” He asks and Hank immediately backs up, being a werebear, silver is  _ not  _ good for him. Or Fowler. 

“I do.” Tina says, pulling off one of her rings and hands it to Gavin. 

Gavin takes it in his bare hand and rubs it between his fingers. “Look. Not a Doppler. Can everyone just please calm the fuck down?” He asks, irritated as Nines shoots glares across the bullpen.

“How are you alive?” Fowler asks as Gavin hands Tina back her ring.

“So apparently I’m a descendent of Bastet, the Egyptian goddess of cats. I have nine lives.”

The room goes silent. “Sounds like bullshit.” Hank says and Nines shoots him a death glare. 

“That’s what I said too, but it’s not. I don’t know how to prove it to you, but I’m really me.” 

“What if we ask you a question only you would know?” Connor asks.

“What was the first thing I said to you when we met?” Hank asks. 

Gavin frowns. “‘Get outta my way, rookie.’ You were a real charm. Never meet your heroes.” He huffs. 

“How old were you when you lost your virginity?” Tina asks. 

Gavin sighs. “Tina you already know it’s me- why?” He rolls his eyes. “Eighteen.”

“No! You were seventeen!” 

“Tina! We’ve talked about why that doesn’t count!”

“Why doesn’t it count?” Connor asks. 

“Cause it was with a girl and I’m gay.” Gavin growls.

Tina nods, seemingly satisfied. 

“Look, the point is, I’m alive and I’d like to keep my job.” He says, looking at Fowler. 

“In my office.” Is what Fowler responds with. 

* * *

  
  


Gavin exits an hour later with his badge, his gun, and his job back. 

And in the scheme of things, everything worked out pretty well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! The next part is going to be funny. Bastet isn’t just the goddess of cats and Gavin’s not gonna be very pleased when he looks that up lol. Leave kudos if you liked it and a comment if you really wanna make my day!


End file.
